


Obiecałeś

by obsesja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsesja/pseuds/obsesja
Summary: Gdy klan Uchiha próbuje stanąć pomiędzy Sasuke a Naruto, Sasuke jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, by temu zapobiec. One-Shot





	Obiecałeś

\- Obiecałeś! Obiecałeś, że nic mu nie zrobisz, jeśli się zgodzę!  
Sasuke wtargnął do pokoju, w którym jego ojciec akurat rozmawiał z Itachim. Obaj mężczyźni, jak i siedząca po prawej stronie męża Mikoto, wbili zaskoczony wzrok w Sasuke.  
\- Co ma znaczyć to wtargnięcie? – spytał Fugaku z irytacją. – Czy ten id… - urwał, kiedy jego syn skrzyżował z nim spojrzenia. Ogrom emocji w oczach Sasuke sprawił, że Fugaku kompletnie zaniemówił. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by Sasuke patrzył na kogoś z taką… nienawiścią.  
Sasuke cały aż się trząsł z emocji. Maska, za którą zawsze się chował, kompletnie opadła, niezdolna do ukrycia tak silnych emocji. Fugaku ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak Sasuke zaciska dłonie w pięści. Całe jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie.  
\- Sasuke? – spytał niepewnie Itachi, patrząc na młodszego brata z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Zrobiłem wszystko, czego chciałeś. – Głos Sasuke brzmiał spokojnie, tylko momentami można było w nim wyczuć delikatną nutę z trudem hamowanej furii. Fugaku musiał przyznać, że podziwiał syna za opanowanie swojego głosu w chwili tak silnego wzburzenia. – Zerwałem z Naruto, zgodziłem się poślubić tę idiotkę Sakurę i obiecałem, że zrobię jej kilka bachorów. W zamian dałeś mi słowo, że nie ruszysz Naruto i pozwolisz mu żyć swoim życiem. Dobrze wiedzieć, ile warte jest twoje słowo!  
Fugaku z ledwością był w stanie zachować kamienną twarz. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Przez chwilę, kiedy dowiedział się o związku Sasuke z Uzumakim, podejrzewał rebelię, ale szybko udało mu się pozbyć problemu. Teraz patrzył na syna i go nie poznawał.  
To, że Fugaku nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, o co tak właściwie chodzi, było już inną bajką.  
\- Sasuke? O co właściwie mnie oskarżasz? – spytał Fugaku, siląc się na spokój. Chwilowo zignorował ton, jakim Sasuke się do niego zwracał. Coś poważnego musiało się wydarzyć, skoro chłopak zdobył się na odwagę na skonfrontowanie go i to przy innych członkach rodziny.  
\- Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka! – warknął Sasuke. – Dobrze wiesz, co zrobiłeś. Jeśli unieszczęśliwianie mnie jest twoją ambicją życiową, to możesz być z siebie dumny. Udało ci się w stu procentach! – Sasuke wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i rzucił nim w ojca. Fugaku złapał go bez problemu. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na syna, chcąc go skarcić, ale... zdębiał widząc, że po policzkach Sasuke płyną łzy. Ostatni raz widział go płaczącego dobre kilkanaście lat temu. – Jeśli on umrze, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Rozumiesz?! NIGDY!  
I tak szybko, jak się pojawił, zniknął. Wzrok Fugaku i Itachiego skrzyżował się.  
\- Co zrobiłeś, ojcze? – spytał Itachi.  
Fugaku nie odpowiedział, tylko odblokował ekran i zobaczył, że Sasuke miał nagraną jedną wiadomość głosową. Otworzył ją, podejrzewając, że to ona jest powodem wybuchu syna.  
I nie mylił się.  
\- Draniu… Zabiłoby cię, gdybyś chociaż raz odebrał jak normalny człowiek? – Fugaku zmarszczył brwi i ledwo powstrzymał westchnięcie. Znowu ten cholerny Uzumaki. Jakim cudem ten chłopak tak łatwo podżegał Sasuke do buntowania się przeciwko własnej rodzinie i wpajanych mu od kołyski wartości to on nigdy nie zrozumie. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie zakasłał dziwnie i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Oddychał urywanie i rzęził przy każdej próbie nabrania powietrza w płuca. – Dla mnie chyba już… po wszystkim – wycharczał do telefonu i zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie sądzę, żeby… msię… ztego… wygrzebał. – Zrobił krótką przerwę, oddychając jeszcze ciężej. – Nie chcę odchodzić w taki spos… óbpo nasz… ejepick… iejk… łótni. I walce, którąwy… grałem tak by… the way. – Znowu przerwa. Oddech mężczyzny po drugiej stronie był coraz cięższy. Kaszel wyraźnie się nasilał i Fugaku miał wrażenie, że Uzumaki… dusi się. Czy on się dusił? – Chyba nawet takiego… drania jak tyrusz… yłobys… umienie. – Kolejna przerwa dla nabrania oddechu. – Nież… ebyś sob.. ie na t… o zas… łużył, ale… - Głos zrobił się cichszy. Uzumaki wziął jeszcze jeden głębszy oddech i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem wyszeptał: - Koch… am cię, Sas’ke...  
Przez chwilę słychać było jeszcze krople deszczu rozbijające się na najbliższej powierzchni i trzask. Potem zapadła cisza.  
Itachi patrzył na telefon z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy. Mikoto zasłaniała usta drżącymi dłońmi.  
\- Mówiłeś, że zamierzasz go tylko postraszyć! – powiedziała, patrząc na męża z niedowierzaniem. Była zszokowana.  
Fugaku, w bardzo nie uchihowy i nie przystający głowie rodu sposób, wybałuszył na nią oczy.  
\- Myślisz, że mam z tym coś wspólnego? – spytał, oburzony takim zarzutem.  
\- Lepiej za nim pójdę – powiedział Itachi, wstając ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Nie, ja to zrobię – powiedziała Mikoto, kręcąc głową. – Przypilnuję, żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego – dodała i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Obaj wiedzieli, że jest na granicy łez i nie chciała, żeby ją taką zobaczyli.  
Widząc wzrok Itachiego, Fugaku poczuł głupią potrzebę wytłumaczenia się i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, powiedział z irytacją:  
\- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego!  
\- Sasuke nigdy w to nie uwierzy – zauważył Itachi. – Nie tak dawno groziłeś, że zabijesz Naruto, jeśli ci się nie podporządkuje, a teraz wychodzi na to, że faktycznie coś mu się stało.  
\- Co nie oznacza, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego! – żachnął się mężczyzna, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Jak Sasuke mógł choć przez chwilę pomyśleć, że byłby zdolny zabić jego kochanka? Oczywiście, jego związek z tym... Uzumakim doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji i przedwczesnej siwizny. Nie zaprzeczał, że chciał się pozbyć jasnowłosego idioty, ale znał swoje miejsce i granice, jakie wolno mu było - lub nie – przekroczyć. Mógł rozkazać Sasuke zerwanie kontaktu z tym chłopakiem, ale Sasuke miał prawo odmówić. Niosło to za sobą konsekwencje i restrykcje, oczywiście, ale na tym to właśnie polegało – jeśli coś nie było na tyle ważne, by walczyć o to z resztą klanu, to znaczy, że wcale nie było ważne.  
\- Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by Sasuke dał się przekonać – powiedział ponownie Itachi.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- Co proponujesz? – spytał po chwili Fugaku, ciekawy punktu widzenia syna. Itachi miał przejąć po nim władzę w klanie, więc często go pytał, co on by zrobił. Inteligencja syna napawała go dumą, bo Itachi zawsze potrafił podjąć właściwą decyzję na miarę prawdziwego przywódcy. Fugaku był ciekawy, czy równie obiektywnie podejdzie do problemu, gdy w grę wchodził Sasuke, jego jedyny słaby punkt.  
Młody mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
\- Daj już temu spokój. Wierz lub nie, ale Naruto świetnie sobie z nim radzi. Gdybyś choć przez chwilę widział ich razem, od razu byś to zrozumiał.  
Fugaku miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć. Złość mimowolnie z niego wyparowała, zastąpiona dziwnym uczuciem… roztkliwienia. Chyba się starzał.  
Co zaś się tyczyło odpowiedzi Itachiego, mógł się tego spodziewać. Reszta klanu była zbyt krótkowzroczna by to dostrzec, ale on wiedział, że dla Sasuke Itachi zrobiłby wszystko – pewnie nawet wyrżnął w pień cały klan, gdyby na szali znajdowało się życie brata. Odkąd Sasuke przyszedł na świat, Fugaku czasami przerażał sposób, w jaki Itachi na niego patrzył. Ku rozpaczy Mikoto, to dla brata Sasuke zrobił pierwsze kroki, to jego imię pierwsze wypowiedział i to do niego pierwszego się uśmiechnął. Itachi nikomu nie pozwalał się zbliżyć i był bardzo zaborczy względem brata, ale nigdy nadopiekuńczy – pozwalał mu brnąć przez życie i uczyć się na własnych błędach, jedynie popychając go czasami w odpowiednim kierunku - mniej lub bardziej delikatnie. Co zaskakiwało Fugaku to fakt, że Itachi nie miał problemu, żeby dzielić się Sasuke z Uzumakim i nawet zdawał się lubić rozwrzeszczanego blondyna. Jakim cudem Uzumaki zdołał zaskarbić sobie sympatię obu jego synów, nie wiedział, ale za uchylenie rąbka tajemnicy rozważyłby oddanie nerki. Albo Obito, kuzyna, który ostatnio powodował zdecydowanie zbyt duże zamieszanie.  
\- Wiedziałeś o nich – stwierdził tylko. Itachi skinął.  
\- Ile to trwało?  
\- Od początku liceum – odparł bez wahania.  
\- ILE?!  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ojcze. Nie twierdzę, że zeszli się na początku liceum, ale ja od razu widziałem, co się święci. Naruto samą swoją obecnością wyzwalał w Sasuke potężne emocje. Jakoś na początku studiów wreszcie odkryli lepszy sposób na danie im ujścia niż obijanie sobie twarzy i robienie durnych dowcipów.  
\- I dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz, bo…?  
Nie musiał pytać. Wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.  
Itachi spojrzał mu spokojnie w oczy.  
\- Bo Sasuke po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Naruto nigdy nie interesował się naszym klanem ani tym, jaką pozycję zajmuje w nim Sasuke. Od samego początku widział tylko jego. Nie zamierzałem mu tego odbierać przez głupie zasady naszego klanu.  
\- ITACHI.  
\- Jeśli chciałeś, by Sasuke znienawidził nasz klan, osiągnąłeś sukces, ojcze. Odebranie mu Naruto to cios poniżej pasa.  
\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? – niemal warknął Fugaku, czując przypływ irytacji. – Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak traktuje się osoby homoseksualne w naszym kraju? Są jeszcze miejsca na świecie, gdzie gejów skazuje się na śmierć! Członkowie naszego klanu tego nie zaakceptują, a co dopiero reszta! Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś patrzył z góry na mojego syna i to tylko dlatego, że pcha w nieodpowiednią dziurę.  
Itachi aż zakrztusił się śliną, słysząc coś takiego z ust ojca. Ledwo udało mu się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, ojcze, że próbowałeś go w ten sposób chronić?  
Tak, Fugaku dokładnie to chciał powiedzieć, choć przyznanie się do tego głośno przychodziło mu z trudem.  
\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie może spotykać się na boku z tym… Uzumakim – mruknął.  
Itachi milczał przez chwilę. Potem powiedział spokojnie:  
\- Teraz już chyba na to za późno.  
Skłonił się lekko, wstał i wyszedł, zostawiając Fugaku samego.  
Mężczyzna zaklął w myślach. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że ta głupia groźba w taki sposób obróci się przeciwko niemu. Mimowolnie przed oczami stanął mu obraz Sasuke ze łzami płynącymi po policzkach i coś ścisnęło go boleśnie w żołądku.  
Kiedy wszystko zaczęło iść nie tak?

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, dzięki Mikoto, udało mu się znaleźć szpital, w którym leżał Uzumaki. Jak się okazało, miał wypadek samochodowy. Sprawca wypadku umknął z miejsca zdarzenia, zostawiając nieprzytomnego i ledwo żywego blondyna we wraku samochodu. Młody mężczyzna był w stanie krytycznym, gdy wieźli go do szpitala i od razu zabrano go na stół operacyjny.  
Fugaku nigdy nie chciał krzywdy swoich dzieci. Oddałby życie za jednego i drugiego syna, nieważne, ile krwi mu napsuli przez te wszystkie lata. Okazywanie tego nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze, wiedział o tym. Nie był człowiekiem łatwym w obyciu i ciężko było zasłużyć sobie na jego uznanie i szacunek, ale fakt, że Sasuke choć przez chwilę mógł pomyśleć, że rzeczywiście próbował zabić jego kochanka sprawiał, że czuł dziwny smutek i ból w okolicy serca.  
Był w poczekalni razem z resztą rodziny, ale nie próbował do nich podejść. Trzymał się na uboczu i obserwował Sasuke, który siedział nieruchomo na plastikowym, niewygodnym krzesełku i patrzył przed siebie pustym wzrokiem całymi godzinami. Patrzenie na niego sprawiało Fugaku fizyczny ból. Sasuke w rękach trzymał małego, ohydnie pomarańczowego misia. Dopiero po około dziesięciu godzinach podeszła do niego jasnowłosa lekarka i ogłosiła, że operacja przebiegła pomyślnie i że trzeba czekać na reakcję organizmu. Z tego co słyszał, blondyn przeżył operację i kolejne czterdzieści osiem godzin miało być decydujące. Jeśli je przeżyje, prawdopodobnie się z tego wyliże.  
Sasuke zakrył twarz dłońmi po usłyszeniu tych rewelacji i nie zaprotestował, kiedy Mikoto mocno go przytuliła. Fugaku widział, jak od tłumionego płaczu drżą mu ramiona.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.  
Nie był tam potrzebny. Z Sasuke mógł porozmawiać później.

Jakiś czas później Sasuke wślizgnął się do jednego ze szpitalnych pokoi, w którym leżał jego partner. Naruto uśmiechnął się na jego widok i podniósł się do siadu.  
\- I? Co ci powiedział? – spytał, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
Sasuke tylko uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.  
\- Yatta! – wykrzyknął Naruto, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Szybko jednak tego pożałował, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszedł ostry ból oraz fala mdłości. Jęknął z bólu.  
\- Ty idioto – warknął Sasuke, podchodząc do niego i pomagając mu się położyć.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to przeszło – mruknął Itachi, patrząc na nich z boku i kręcąc głową.  
\- Ma się ten urok! – wyszczerzył się Naruto.  
\- Urok? Jaki urok? – zakpił Sasuke.  
Naruto dalej się szczerzył.  
\- Przyznaj się, że zabiło ci mocniej to lodowate serducho, jak dostałeś moją wiadomość!  
Sasuke zmrużył groźnie oczy.  
– Jeszcze raz nagrasz mi taką wiadomość na poczcie głosowej to cię wykastruję.  
\- No co? Naprawdę myślałem, że umieram! – żachnął się Naruto, splatając ramiona na piersi z oburzoną miną.  
\- Normalny człowiek byłby blisko – powiedział Itachi, splatając ręce na piersi. – Tylko ty mogłeś mieć takie szczęście, żeby wylecieć przez boczną szybę przy takim zderzeniu.  
\- Ugh… - zaśmiał się Naruto i podrapał zakłopotany po głowie. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać.  
\- Co za różnica? – warknął Sasuke. Był wściekły jak osa, że do tego wszystkiego doszło. Nie obchodziło go, że dzięki temu zbiegowi okoliczności byli w stanie przycisnąć jego ojca do muru. Były inne sposoby na zrobienie tego, bez wypadków samochodowych i innych krwawych scenariuszy.  
\- Draniu? To jak? – dopominał się Naruto. Złapał go za krawat i pociągnął do siebie z zaskakującą siłą, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi w miejscu, gdzie było serce. – Zabiło choć trochę mocniej?  
Sasuke prychnął, dość brutalnie odpychając jego rękę. Itachi tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i mamrocząc jakieś wymówki, wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Wiedział, że Sasuke nigdy się przy nim do niczego nie przyzna, ale jego braciszek miał tego pecha, że dostał wiadomość od Naruto, gdy byli razem. Itachi widział, jak momentalnie blednie i zamiera, wstrzymując oddech. Widział jego oszołomienie i niedowierzanie. Wściekłość na Naruto za ten głupi i niepotrzebny dowcip, który tym dowcipem ostatecznie nie był. Naruto zawsze potrafił wyzwalać w nim cały szereg emocji i tym razem nie było inaczej.  
Gdy Itachi wyszedł, Sasuke usiadł przy łóżku i spojrzał w okno.  
\- Co zrobiłeś, że przekonałeś ojca? – spytał w końcu Naruto, przerywając ciszę. – Moja melodramatyczna wiadomość aż tak by go nie wzruszyła.  
Sasuke westchnął cicho. Adrenalina opadła i pozostało tylko zmęczenie.  
Cała akcja nie była planowana. Faktem było, że on i Naruto kłócili się już od tygodni i nie były to jakieś tam sprzeczki. Oni się żarli do tego stopnia, że zaczęło dochodzić do rękoczynów i to takich, że konieczna była wizyta w szpitalu i zakładanie szwów. Sasuke został przyciśnięty do muru przez swój klan. Jego ojciec dowiedział się, że jest w związku z Naruto i zaczął mu stawiać wymagania, takie jak ożenek, zerwanie z obecnym partnerem, produkowanie kolejnego pokolenia klanu Uchiha. Sasuke nie chciał, ale mało subtelna groźba, że Naruto coś może się stać, dość skutecznie związywała mu ręce, więc ostatecznie się zgodził, by kupić im trochę czasu. Nigdy nie zamierzał się podporządkowywać, nie, gdy chodziło o jego związek z Naruto. Naruto… cóż, nie był z tego zadowolony. Żądał, by Sasuke w tej chwili poszedł do ojca i mu powiedział, że nie mówił tego serio, bo inaczej wytłucze mu ten głupi pomysł ożenku z głowy. I wytłukiwał. Pięściami, talerzami i czymkolwiek jeszcze, co wpadło mu w ręce.  
To, że się pożarli dość konkretnie i powiedzieli dużo przykrych słów, było punktem zwrotnym. Przez chwilę wyglądało, jakby rzeczywiście się rozeszli i mieli zamiar zerwać na dobre. I wtedy nagle Naruto uległ temu głupiemu wypadkowi i nagrał mu wiadomość – szczerze przekonany, że to rzeczywiście już koniec dla niego – przez co Sasuke omal nie dostał zawału. Na szczęście nie było to tak poważne, jak się wszystkim wydawało i gdy tylko Tsunade go zapewniła, że Naruto ma się dobrze i szybko dojdzie do siebie, w trójkę z Itachim uknuli, jak przekonać Fugaku do ich związku. Był to może cios poniżej pasa, ale Sasuke miał to gdzieś. Na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, a więc… wojna.  
I tak oto skończyło się na tym, że po kilku scenach, które urządził ojcu, wylaniu trochę łez i sprawianiu wrażenia człowieka złamanego prawdopodobną śmiercią kochanka, Fugaku odpuścił i powiedział, że zaakceptuje związek Sasuke z Naruto.  
O tym, że trochę go wrobili i ponaciągali fakty, nie musiał wiedzieć.  
A o tym, że Sasuke w swoim akcie posunął się do płaczu, nie musiał wiedzieć Naruto. Ani o jego faktycznej reakcji na tę nieszczęsną wiadomość, którą mu nagrał na poczcie głosowej.  
\- Sasuke?  
Sasuke spojrzał na swojego wieloletniego już kochanka i westchnął cicho, przecierając twarz.  
\- Idź spać, młotku. Nawet jeśli nie był to poważny wypadek, mimo wszystko dość mocno się poobijałeś. Sen dobrze ci zrobi.  
Naruto ułożył głowę na poduszce. Milczał przez chwilę. Zagryzł dolną wargę i zawahał się wyraźnie.  
\- Mówiłem poważnie – powiedział cicho, patrząc na Sasuke. – O tym, że… - urwał i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Te słowa jeszcze nigdy między nimi nie padły. Sasuke mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani o jotę. – Kocham cię, Sasuke.  
Sasuke spojrzał mu w oczy niewzruszony.  
\- Wiem. Ze swojej strony obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci prowadzić.  
Naruto zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Sasuke nie był osobą, która mówiła „kocham cię”. Nie.  
On mówił „jeszcze raz nagrasz mi taką wiadomość na poczcie głosowej to cię wykastruję”. Martwiłem się.  
„Idź spać, młotku.” Już po wszystkim. Odpocznij. Ja zajmę się resztą.  
„Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci prowadzić.” Nie pozwolę, by znowu stała ci się krzywda”.  
Sasuke nie musiał mówić wprost „kocham cię”. Naruto nawet tego nie oczekiwał. Sasuke, na swój własny, uchihowaty sposób, potrafił wyrazić swoje emocje i uczucia w języku, który Naruto bezbłędnie rozumiał. Gdyby było inaczej, nie zakochałby się w draniu na zabój.  
\- Dupek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej!  
Przeglądałam wszystkie foldery, które natworzyłam i porozrzucałam wszędzie w komputerze, i znalazłam ten tekst. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał :)  
Po więcej historii mojego autorstwa, tych ff i własnych, zapraszam na www.twincest-bill-i-tom.blogspot.com  
Od niedawna jestem też dostępna na wattpadzie, więc jeśli ktoś chciałby mnie tam odwiedzić, zapraszam: https://www.wattpad.com/user/obsesja  
Kudos = love ^^


End file.
